


Robbie and Friends

by Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle
Summary: Robbie realizes a vital fact of life, that it ends.





	1. Chapter 1

“Rob!? Where are you, buddy?” Chase had been put in charge of watching the zombie while the others went out for grocereries. While the other egos could blend in, a lumbering, slow-speaking zombie was hard to overlook.

Chase had turned on a cartoon, hoping that the show would entertain Robbie while he made them lunch. However, when he turned around, the zombie was nowhere to be found.

“Robbie! Come on, I made mac-and-cheese! I may have to eat it all if you don’t-” There. A soft scuffling in the closet. “Rob?” Chase opened the door to reveal a small, soft bundle of purple hair.

“There you are, buddy! I made lunch, do you want some?” No response save for a small headshake. “Robbie?” The zombie sniffled and drew himself in further.

“What’s wrong, bud?” The fatherly ego drew his legs in and sat beside the zombie. Robbie hid his face in Chase’s shirt, but said nothing.

“Rob, I really want to help, but I can’t when I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Rob…sad.” Chase felt his shirt become damp with tears. “Why are you sad?”

“Show said…people die…sometimes. But….Marv said Rob…can’t die.” A loud snort followed by soft whimpers. “Can Chay….die?”

Chase worried his lip and rubbed the zombie’s back comfortingly. “Well…yes. Chase won’t always be here.”

Robbie’s grip tightened. “Can Marv…Antee…Jack-boy…Schnee…Jay?”

“…Anti can’t die like we can but…yes. We won’t always be here.” Robbie sobbed and twisted the man’s shirt into his fists.

“Rob…don’t wanna be ‘lone! Love…fam'ly!!!” Chase couldn’t keep his own eyes dry as he comforted the distraught zombie.

“I’m here, Rob. I’m still here. It’s ok.” But nothing he said could console him.

~~~~~~~

The other egos had returned from the store to find Robbie tucked into a 'nest’ that he’d made on the couch in the living room.

“What’s wrong with Robbie?” Anti had immediately felt something off with his brother as soon as he’d entered the house.

Chase put his hands up defensively and backed away slightly. “Hey, I didn’t do anything! I guess his cartoon was talking about death and he realized that we’re not always going to be around… He wouldn’t take a nap unless I helped him make a nest from our stuff.”

Sure enough, Robbie was curled up on top of Marvin’s pillows, Jackieboy Man’s cape, and JJ’s favorite button-down. Chase’s frequent gray shirt had found its way into the pile with Anti’s ripped jeans, meanwhile the zombie was wrapped up in one of Schneeplestein’s lab coats.

The egos’ hearts melted and broke at the sight. “Poor little guy” Marvin instinctively sat beside the smallest ego and rubbed circles onto his sleeping form. “How do we fix this one?”

All eyes became downcast and teary.

'Wait a hot minute!’ JJ’s speech slide excitedly broke the somber air as the old-timey man clapped. 'I have an idea that just might help to cheer the little fellow up!’

~~~~

“Rob? Rob, wake up little bud!” Robbie slowly opened his eyes to Jackieboy Man gently shaking him awake.

“Mmm…Jack-boy?” “Come on Rob, we have a surprise for ya!” The superhero carefully pulled the zombie up off of the carefully made pile.

The other egos stood proudly outside in a small cluster in the front yard. “Rob! Come see what we have for you!” Chase’s enthusiasm peaked the zombie’s curiosity.

“What…mean?” Marvin smiled fondly and held out his hands. “Come sit here near me and Anti.”

Robbie did as he was asked, albeit with confusion written all over his face. Anti nudged him with his elbow. “Close yer’ eyes, ya goof. It’s a surprise! Hold out yer’ hands, too.”

The zombie did as he was asked, slowly cupping his hands together. Robbie could feel Anti’s cool hands delicately place a small plastic - bowl? - into his own.

“Alright, open 'em!”

Robbie found himself holding a small potted plant. “…what for?” He couldn’t restrain himself from running a gray finger along a fragile green leaf.

Schneep stepped forward. “This is a baby tree, it will grow into a big one one day.”

Marvin put an arm around the zombie’s shoulders. “This way, even if we aren’t there, you’ll always have us with you.”

Robbie was silent as he struggled to process what they meant. “When…Rob sad…have tree…for friend?”

“Yes, Robbie. You’ll always have a friend. You’ll never be alone.”

“…Rob loooves it.” The zombie broke out into a wide, toothy grin. “Rob…ha-ppy.” He carefully set the sapling on the ground, then clumsily put his arms around the magician. “Love…Marv.” He let go and turned to the glitch. “Love…Antee.” He then stood and went from ego to ego to hug each one.

The egos helped Robbie plant his 'new friend’, which he had affectionately named Baby. He tenderly referred to it as his 'other friend’ and was confused as to why he could not come in the house. The men explained to him that Baby’s home was outside, and that he liked the dirt.

One day, the mortal egos knew that they would not be there to comfort him. Anti would reside and love the zombie forever and always, but even he knew that he could not do all that the others could.

Even so, Robbie knew that he would never be alone.


	2. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie can't leave anyone alone! No one deserves to stay out in the cold! So why is everyone dragging him back inside?

Once again, Marvin found himself fruitlessly searching for the purple-haired zombie. ‘I turn around for ONE second and he’s already gone off to who knows where!’ He frantically pulled everyone’s beds apart – the zombie had a knack for hiding anywhere soft and warm. Alas, nothing.

“HAS ANYONE SEEN ROBBIE?!”

The magician’s yelling startled the other five egos standing around the kitchen table. Schneeplestein choked on a mouthful of hot coffee, Anti narrowly missed hitting Jackieboy Man with a knife – who in turn just barely reigned in his superpowers. JJ leapt and caused a spring to jump out of the pocket watch he was fiddling with, while Chase dropped his phone in shock.

“Dang it, Marvin! What the heck was that for?!” Marvin’s eyes were wild and on the brink of tears. “I can’t find Robbie! I turned around to grab some crayons for him, then he was gone! I’ve looked everywhere!”

Immediately, the egos all went on high alert. Jackieboy Man readied his superpowers – eyes glowing green, Chase picked up his phone to call the police, Anti disappeared to search the house again, and Schneep ran off after Marvin to help him re-check.

One ego was left sitting at the table.

Jameson Jackson was worried, yes. But he believed in approaching every situation calmly and rationally before jumping into any rash decisions. Thus, while pondering the possible places that Robbie may have gone, he noticed a purple smudge amidst the garden.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside in the chilly winter air, JJ found Robbie sitting near his small tree. “Ba…by? Cold?” He affectionately wrapped a scarf around the sapling’s base and sloppily kissed its leaves. “It…cold ou’side…”

JJ laid a hand on the zombie’s back, eyes soft. ‘Robbie! The others are worried about you.’ Robbie patted the tree’s leaves. “Baby…cold an’ sad. Can Baby come…inssside?” Jameson smiled and shook his head. ‘Robert, Baby lives outside. He likes the dirt, remember?’

The zombie frowned. “But it…cold! Robbie can’t stay…in cold! Baby can’t…stay in cold!” He defiantly curled around the sapling and rubbed his face along its toughening stem. “Rob ssstay…wif’ Baby.” His tone was final, determined.

The gentleman sighed and turned to find the others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Robbie, come on, it’s freezing! You can’t stay out here, you’ll get sick!” The zombie shook his head firmly, rubbed his snot-covered nose on his sweater sleeve, and shut his eyes. “Rob stay wif’ Baby!” Already though, the others could see his shoulders shaking slightly with cold.

“Come on, bud. It’s too cold out here.” Anti tried to gently pull the zombie away from his beloved plant. “No…” Robbie weakly tried to grip onto the frozen ground. “Baby…sad an’ lone.”

A while later, the zombie found himself wrapped in his brother’s arms. “Baby sad, Antee…” “No, Baby won’t be sad.” “W-why?”

Schneeplestein laid a soft blanket around the shaking zombie. “Because it is winter. In winter, all plants sleep. Baby is sleeping.”

“Sleeeeping?” Robbie narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Yes, Baby is asleep.” Marvin spoke up from where he was pulling soft socks onto his frozen feet. “And in the springtime, he’ll wake up when it’s warm.”

Robbie would have asked more, but he sneezed instead. Yellow snot covered his hands like glue. He tiredly yawned and wiped his fists onto his brother’s shirt front.

“Ugh, Rob! No!” The zombie blinked up at Anti and continued to wipe the snot off of his hands. “Rob…sleep now.” His exhausted smile was almost cheeky as he tucked himself into the crook of Anti’s arm.

His dreams were filled with warm promises of springtime, when the entire family would be together. He also dreamt of a sleeping tree, sleeping all of the cold away under a warm, frosty, dirt blanket.


End file.
